The Incredible Condom
by killertrees
Summary: -Complete- Kagome introduces a sexually frustrated Miroku to the futuristic high tech wonder called-condom. There is a misunderstanding before Miroku finally gets to take it on a test drive. InuYasha can be so dense. MirxSan and InuxKag
1. Kagome's Idea

**Summary: -Incomplete- Kagome introduces a sexually frustrated Miroku to the futuristic high tech wonder called--condom. There is a misunderstanding before Miroku finally gets to take it on a test drive. InuYasha can be so dense. MirxSan and InuxKag**

**Heh, another rated M. Rated for sexual content and language. But don't fret! If you actually pay attention to the ratings, I'll write another one that's under M soon.**

A/N: I haven't read a story covering this topic yet, but I'd seriously be surprised if there wasn't one. I'm actually already rather surprised that more people don't integrate this into their stories. Maybe you think Kagome is too innocent to think of bringing such a thing with her? That's probably true. She does tend to act a little naïve in the series, but for my fanfiction she's older and she's thinking of helping Sango and Miroku, not herself.

I guess it also might take some of the passion away from when they do finally beat Naraku, and Sango is able to sleep with Miroku and bear is children, if they've already had sex. Well, in my happy fanfiction world Miroku and Sango get to be a couple where the passion never dies. Also I'd like to think that having sex for fun and having sex in order to produce a child might feel differently emotionally. Anywho, those are my thoughts on that.

Obviously this story takes place sometime after Miroku proposes to Sango in episode 132, seeing as it's 3 years after Kags came through the well. If you haven't seen that episode, you need to right now! It made me go 'awwww' and smile:-) The same will happen to you!

I'm assuming that three years after Kagome has been in the feudal era all characters besides Shippo will be 18 and over in body and mind. I realize three years is a long time for them to be searching for jewel shards but I just had to put that in for my own state of mind...it's a moral thing; which is especially weird since I'm a borderline nihilist. Oh well, there's no need to be getting into that. :-)

Now that I'm done going off on random tangents I'd just like to say...

Disclaimer applying to all chapters: I don't own InuYasha! I make no claim to any of the characters involved in the InuYasha series. All I have is my plot...and someday I'll own a copy of the InuYasha first season DVD set! Christmas is too far away damn it!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know Sango, its nights like these that I have quite a bit of trouble thinking of you as just a traveling companion rather than a woman." Miroku turned to whisper in Sango's ear.

The two had left their companions to spend a little time alone together. They ended up in an open field behind Kaede's hut lying side by side watching the stars. It was a classic night in the feudal era, not a cloud in sight as the stars overtook the sky. They had left the village not only for time alone, but in order to escape an impatient and annoying InuYasha who was on pins and needles waiting for Kagome's return.

Miroku admired how the moonlight highlighted Sango's eyes and full lips. Her cheeks tinted enticingly pink at his comment and she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Sango," he murmured low in his throat, laced with desire, "we've been together for a long while now, don't you think it's time we became a bit more intimate?"

"Miroku!" Sango's blush deepened at the thought. "You know we can't go any farther than kisses, what would happen if...in...you know...the heat of things...we lost control? We can't risk me getting pregnant until Naraku is destroyed..." She then placed her other hand over her belly. If only he knew how she wished they could take their relationship farther, but telling him would only heighten his desire. Although she hated to do it, she had to keep his perverted mind off thoughts of running his hands over her body. His naked form pressed against hers. The beads of sweat that would form on their bodies when they...

Blushing deeper than she thought possible, Sango sat up and tried to drive the erotic thoughts and images out her head. "I..er...I think it's time to get back to the village." She said, "We wouldn't want the others to worry." She quickly added, jumping up from her place in the soft grass.

"No, I suppose not," Miroku sighed and reluctantly stood. He seemed to have a talent for destroying romantic moments with his Sango. Before she could turn to leave, however, Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her deeply and when he pulled away, he once again became lost in her beauty.

"That day will be the happiest day of my life, dear Sango. I will be rid of my curse and bed the woman I love." He cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes as he ran his thumb over her lips. After a moment of peaceful silence together, they slowly pulled apart and headed back towards Kaede's village.

When they reached the hut and pulled back the doorway flap they were welcomed with an all too familiar scene. InuYasha had a squirming Shippo held up by his tail and was yelling at him for eating the last of HIS ramen; exaggerating the fact that he now had to wait a whole day for Kagome to come back with more. Kaede must have gone to help one of the villagers for the night, leaving the two alone to bicker. InuYasha bopped the poor kitsune on the head before dropping him to the floor.

"I'm going to tell Kagome when she gets back! Then she'll be mad at you and sit you! She'll think you're a mean ramen obsessed grump and you'll regret treating me this way!" Shippo called from behind Sango's legs where he had scampered after being let go.

"I haven't regretted it yet twerp! And what makes you think I give a damn about what that wench thinks of me?" He fumed back.

"We all know you like her! You don't even go to see Kikyo when she comes anymore!"

"That's only cuz I got nothin' to say to Kikyo when she comes! Not because I'm in love with Kagome or anything!"

"Love? I didn't say love! You love her! InuYasha looooves Kagoooome!"

"I, what, no, I," InuYasha stammered as his face turned so red that the color rivaled Sango's face from earlier. His expression suddenly turned angry as he lunged at the still teasing Shippo. Shippo got a look of terror on his face and ducked farther behind Sango's legs yelling, "Save me!"

Before the angry hanyou could reach the trembling kitsune Miroku swiftly hit InuYasha on the head with the end of his staff. InuYasha fell to the ground with an, "oomph" mid-lunge.

"Come now, InuYasha. You can't honestly expect us to believe that after three years of travel you haven't fallen in love with our beautiful miko. We've all seen the way you look at her, steel glances when you think no one is looking, and run your fingers through her hair when we feign sleep. She no doubt has noticed these actions as well."

"She has?" InuYasha squeaked, which caused Sango and Shippo to giggle a little and Miroku to smirk. It wasn't often they witnessed InuYasha in this state and he never squeaked. His face took on a look of horror and confusion before it turned into a look of embarrassment and anger.

"Feigned sleep, huh! How is it you three learned to trick my senses? Does Shippo coach you when I'm not around!" InuYasha said pointing an accusing finger towards Shippo, who had momentarily come out of hiding.

"I don't know what they're talking about," Shippo said with a thoughtful look. "I usually fall asleep way before you guys do. Kirara makes too comfy a pillow not to." At this Kirara gave a happy mew, making her presence known from one of the corners of the hut.

"InuYasha, for some reason you keep forgetting the 'three years' factor. After traveling for so long together we've managed to secure a few tricks in order to evade your youkai senses."

"Well, that's comforting information to know Miroku," InuYasha growled. "I guess I'll have to become even stronger now to keep my own FRIENDS from tricking me. And YOU keep forgetting that three years ain't exactly a lot of time for youkai." He seethed.

"Yes, but it should be at least memorable for a hanyou," Sango put in with a smile.

InuYasha feh'd, bringing the conversation to an end. He had a lot to think about, realizing for the first time how close the group of travelers had become. They all seemed to know more about him than he had ever thought he showed. "Stupid humans and their stupid spying," he grumbled as he sat in his usual corner at the back of the hut. He closed his eyes and when Miroku and Sango lied down on their now shared futon, he tried to focus on how they sounded and smelled. He'd be damned if they ever caught him secretly caressing Kagome again.

The next day was more or less uneventful, until Kagome returned. Miroku and Sango spent most of the day helping Kaede gather herbs, Shippo and Kirara frolicked around them playfully before tiredly going back to the hut for a nap, and InuYasha sat in a tree by the well waiting for Kagome.

As the sun was setting over the horizon, Kagome attempted to hoist her bag out of the well. It was extra heavy this time, since InuYasha insisted that she bring twice as much ramen. The hanyou was going to make her broke by the end of their adventure.

She struggled a bit more before finding her dim light had been further obscured. Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha peeking over the ledge of the well.

"Hey InuYasha! Come down here and help me with this, would ya?"

"And why should I?"

"Because...Sit!" Kagome commanded. InuYasha gave a yelp of surprise before the necklace around his neck glowed and brought him crashing down into the well. Kagome barely managed to jump out of his way.

When the spell wore off InuYasha picked up both the bag and Kagome, effortlessly jumping out of the well, mumbling curses and how the wench wouldn't be so smug the day he figured out how to defeat the stupid subduing spell.

They got to the hut and InuYasha set down the large yellow bag as Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome, I'm so glad you're back! InuYasha was a big jerk while you were gone!" He said glaring in InuYasha's direction.

"Feh, it's your own fault brat. If you weren't such a thief I wouldn't have to pound you." With that he reached into the backpack and rustled around before pulling out a bag of potato chips.

Kagome just sighed and rolled her eyes. "You two will never quit."

Shippo jumped off her shoulder and imitated InuYasha's search through her backpack. He unzipped one of the side pockets and pulled out a small squishy plastic square. "Is this a new type of candy, Kagome?" He asked holding up the object.

Kagome gasped and blushed, quickly relieving Shippo of what he had found. "No! This is...uh...this is something special that I brought back for Miroku. Don't go through that pocket again and never touch or open one of these, ok Shippo!" She said quickly, embarrassed that she had let InuYasha and the kitsune look through her bag before she had pulled it out. What if he had tried to eat it?

"How come Miroku gets special candy and I don't?" Shippo pouted.

"It's not candy Shippo. It...well...it's a special device that only works for adults. So, never touch it again, ok? For me?" Kagome pleaded.

"Ok," Shippo nodded as he finally found a lollypop. "I won't disappoint you Kagome!"

She breathed a sign of relief putting the object in her pants pocket. It was a good thing she had traded her uniform for jeans with pockets and a tank top; otherwise she wouldn't have been able to conceal her item.

"So, why don't you tell me what it is? I'm an adult, ain't I?" InuYasha said between a mouthful of chips. He was curious why Kagome smelled so nervous at the sight of Shippo holding up whatever she was now hiding.

"Um...I don't...that is..." Kagome stammered trying to think of an excuse. She didn't want to explain what she had brought, and more importantly, why she had brought it.

In the last half a year, she had noticed how uncomfortable Sango and Miroku were when they were close to each other. She asked them both separately about it, and they had similar answers. It seemed their long relationship was suffering from a bought of sexual tension and their kissing had become more and more intimate.

Kagome had been surprised to hear the stuttering Sango's confession, not so surprised at Miroku's, and immediately thought of a way to help. She pulled Miroku off again from the rest of the group one night and told him she could fix their problem.

Yay! Flashback!

"_But how can you help, Kagome? Surely your civilization isn't so advanced that you have found a way to ensure a woman stays without child after a sexual encounter."_

"_Actually, we've got a lot of different ways to do that in my time," Kagome blushed. She had been a little apprehensive to have such an intimate discussion with Miroku, but she kept herself pulled together. If she could do anything to make her friends happy, she was more than willing to put her own modesty aside._

_Miroku looked at her quizzically, mulling this information over in his head. "Is it painful?"_

_Kagome giggled. "No, Miroku, it's not painful at all. The next time I go back to my time, I'll bring you a condom. It's a little plastic lubricated cover you put on your...uh...your member." She said, blushing deeper._

"_...A cover for my member?" Miroku said looking down between his legs. He also blushed at the thought of innocent Kagome knowing about such things. "Very well," he said quickly popping his head back up to look at her. "I am willing to give it a try if it means being able to bring my relationship with beautiful Sango to the next level. You can't imagine how much I love her Kagome. She's the most perfect woman I've ever met in my life, and I have met a lot of women."_

_Kagome smiled, sighed wistfully, and nodded. Someday she hoped that InuYasha and she could express the same amount of love to one another._

End Flashback!

"Well...?" InuYasha prompted trying to snap Kagome off whatever train of thought she had boarded.

She looked at him a bit startled and bit her lip. At that moment, the rest of their group conveniently arrived.

"Kagome!" Sango smiled, placing her basket of herbs on the ground and giving the girl a hug.

"I'm glad to see you that you have returned, Kagome." Miroku piped in.

Kagome and Sango pulled away and she gave Miroku and knowing look and a shy smile. "I need to have a few words with you privately, Miroku. Will you come take a walk with me?" Miroku nodded, and they quickly left the hut.

InuYasha gave the flap a suspicious glare. "You guys notice that those two have been going off to have 'private conversations' a lot lately?"

"InuYasha," Sango said with warning in her voice, "surely you don't suspect them of having any sort of tryst do you? They would never betray us like that, and you know that they are only friends."

"How can you have such confidence in that lecherous monk?"

"How can you have so little confidence in Kagome? If it was any other woman I might have my suspicions, but Kagome has too kind a heart to do such a thing. I trust her."

"Sango is right, InuYasha." Kaede said. "Ye need not be so untrustworthy of their close friendship. I believe Miroku and Kagome have just become better companions as of late, and they simply want to discuss with each other events that I'm sure Kagome has already confided in Sango. It could be that she needs a man's perspective on an issue."

"If she needs a man's perspective she knows damn well that she can come to me!" InuYasha said, pouting a little.

"Does she, InuYasha?" Kaede replied. "Ye always have a sharp tongue when she is speaking with you. Perhaps she finds Miroku more empathetic."

"Feh, I can be empa..whatever." InuYasha grumbled standing up. "I'm going to go see what they're going on about!"

Before anyone could stop him, the hanyou was out the door running towards their scents.

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! It's only three chapters long and I'm currently attempting to lengthen the other two, but they'll follow shortly.

Give me a couple days. :-)


	2. The Fun Begins

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but I think it's still a decent size. This is the last of the Miroku x Sango fluff. The final chapter is pure Kagome x InuYasha fluff, and I'll have it out within the next few days if not sooner.

I'd like to thank my lone reviewer: Sesshouga. Maybe I'm just not waiting long enough for reviews...or maybe my stories just aren't catching reader's attention. Either way, thank you for your review! I really hope you like this chapter too!

I'd also like to thank crazyhanyoued for being the only reviewer for "Finding a Family". I know what you mean about the Shippo x Souten pairing. It's hard to find plot, but I couldn't get over how cute their episode together was! They totally belong together!

Anywho, I just had to thank those guys. If you write stories, you know how encouraging it is to have just one happy reviewer.

Coincidentally, as I'm posting this on the site, InuYasha is on! Heehee. It's the American version, episode 75 – The Plot of the Panther Devas. -Sigh- I love Sesshoumaru! He's gunna kick their behinds! Stupid Cats!

On with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think this is far enough, Miroku." Kagome said as she sat down on a fallen log in InuYasha's forest. Once he sat down too, joining her on the log, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the foreign object. Miroku reached out and took it from her, turning it over slowly in his hand.

"So, this is a con..dom?" He asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied, giggling a little at the look of wonder on his face. "I only brought one over this time, to see how you...uh...like it. There are little pictures with instructions on the back of the package. Basically you just roll it on...and...er...don't use it more than once. Once you've used it, you can't use it again."

"Interesting...and this will prevent my seed from entering Sango, and burdening her with a child?"

Kagome was briefly startled by his bluntness before quickly gaining back her composure. "Yes. Just be careful when you're handling it. You don't want to put any holes in it or break it in any way."

InuYasha came upon the couple in only a few leaps across the tree tops. He swiftly and silently made his way down to a branch just close enough for him to clearly hear their conversation.

"I see. I will try to be as careful as I can."

Kagome giggled again as Miroku put on a look of strained concentration and cradled the package in his hands before carefully putting it the folds of his robes.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you Kagome! You don't know what a relief it is to finally be able to rid myself of this sexual tension. You wouldn't believe how uncomfortable it can be to be a man who is aroused then denied pleasure."

Kagome blushed again at Miroku's comments. He chuckled and stood up, offering her his hands. She grabbed them gratefully, and he started to pull her up.

InuYasha couldn't believe what he had heard. Kagome had relieved Miroku of sexual tension? How long had it taken him to find them? What could they have done together while he was tracking them? He growled and jumped down from the tree.

The sudden thud of something directly behind Kagome had startled her so that she tripped up and fell into Miroku's arms. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he grabbed her waist in an attempt to do the same.

The result was InuYasha seeing Kagome and Miroku in an intimate embrace after hearing the end of their conversation.

"I can't believe you two would do this!" He growled. "How could you cheat on Sango, you dirty bastard monk! And you Kagome! What about us? Just cuz I've had trouble telling you how I feel, it doesn't mean you have to go and run off with the monk!"

Miroku's expression turned to a mix of confusion and terror as he quickly let go of Kagome. "I...we...I mean...what?" He stammered.

Kagome, once released, turned to face InuYasha. "What about us, InuYasha? How do you feel about me?" She asked, completely ignoring his accusations.

An angry InuYasha quickly turned into a confused and stunned InuYasha. In his anger, he hadn't realized what he had said.

Taking this as his cue to make an escape, Miroku attempted to silently make his way back towards the hut. Unfortunately, nothing is silent to a dog youkai, and all he ended up doing was give the hanyou an excuse to evade an almost hopeful Kagome.

"Oh no you don't," InuYasha yelled pointing his finger up at Miroku. Ignoring Kagome's questions, he jumped up into the trees. "I'm going to tell Sango what was going on here!" He yelled before leaping back towards the village.

Miroku and Kagome shared a look of fright before running after him.

"I told you, Sango!" InuYasha yelled as he thrust himself into the hut, startling everyone within. "They were out there fooling around with each other! I heard 'em!"

Sango gasped and gave InuYasha a worried look. "No, Kagome would never do that! How could she?" Sango said; her body starting to shake as tears ran down her face.

"Are ye sure InuYasha?" Kaede asked, also surprised that such a thing would happen among the companions.

"Yeah, I'm sure! I got there just in time to hear Miroku thanking Kagome for makin' love to him!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome huffed as her and Miroku reached the hut.

InuYasha merely growled at the out of breath new comers. "Is it true, Kagome?" Sango asked looking up at her. She tried to be angry with her friend, but all she felt was heart ache.

Kagome's angry expression changed quickly as she looked from InuYasha to Sango's tears. "No, of course it's not true Sango."

"Feh. Then how do you explain the conversation I overheard!" InuYasha leered.

As quickly as it had changed before, Kagome's expression changed right back into a murderous glare when she gazed upon the equally as angry hanyou. "InuYasha, you thick brained dog! Do you SMELL Miroku on me, any more than the usual amount? Does it SMELL like we've been together?"

InuYasha looked dumbfounded as he took a whiff of the air. "But...I...and you two...you were holding each other!"

"You are such a jerk! I brought Miroku back a condom from my time so that Sango and he could make love without having to worry about her getting pregnant! I was in his arms when you found us because in your genius moment of revelation you scared me and I tripped! I can't believe after all we've been through together, you would even suspect such a thing! And I thought we were doing better too! You haven't gone to see Kikyo and you've been more affectionate...and..." Kagome's rant ended as she started to sob and ran out of the hut.

The rest of the group sat in a stunned silence for a few moments before the ever curious Shippo had to put in his two cents. "What's a condom?"

Miroku blushed and looked over to Sango. She and Kaede were more confused than they had been in their entire three years of knowing each other. InuYasha snapped out of his stupor and ran after Kagome, yelling her name.

Miroku looked back over to Shippo and said, "I'll explain it to you when you're older." Shippo only pouted retorting, "you guys always say that," but received no further answer. He grumbled a bit more before lying down next to Kirara and falling asleep.

"I do not know what has been happened between all of ye, and I'm not sure that it is something I should hear. I will, however, tell ye that there is an unoccupied hut only a few paces west of this one. If the two of ye feel the need to be alone for the night, ye may take one of the extra futons and a blanket. Good night." Kaede gave the two remaining adults a wink before settling down in her room for the night.

"Miroku? What's going on?" Sango asked, drying her face with the sleeve of her kimono and walking towards him.

"Why don't we walk over to that spare hut? I promise I'll fill you in once we arrive." He answered with a smirk. Now that disaster had been averted he was ready for a more pleasing experience.

She nodded and grabbed her blanket while Miroku picked up the spare futon. When they reached the hut Kaede had indicated, they set down their things. Miroku was glad for the warm summer night, otherwise he might have had to waste time building a fire. Although it still sometimes got chilly, he planned to keep both him and Sango very warm.

He grabbed Sango and pulled her down on the futon. He began to kiss her with all the passion he had in his body and ran one of his hands up her side. After a few minutes, he left her lips and pushed heated kisses down her neck before begging to pull down her kimono.

She grabbed his wandering hands and he looked up at her. "Miroku," she hoarsely let out. Sango managed to calm her racing hormones down a bit before continuing with, "You know we can't do this. What if I get pregnant?"

Miroku smiled mischievously and placed another kiss closer to her chest. She moaned as one of his hands parted the lower part of her kimono and caressed her inner thigh, while the other reached into his inner robe to pull out Kagome's gift. "I have a solution for that," he murmured between kisses that were getting dangerously close to her breasts. "It's an incredible invention from Kagome's time called condom."

"What does it do?" She gasped, no longer able to hold back her own desire long enough to stop his warm lips and wandering hands.

"Why don't I just show you?" Miroku then pulled off his own layers of clothing giving Sango another heated kiss. Quickly, and surprisingly accurately, he slipped on the futuristic device before removing Sango's clothes as well.

They made love, and the feeling was beyond words. When the finally climaxed and collapsed against the futon, Miroku lay the nearby blanket across them and pulled Sango to his side, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Miroku," she gasped, still out of breath from the encounter. "That was...amazing." He quietly moaned his agreement into her neck, closing his eyes as he took in her soft and now sexually tainted scent.

After a few moments of silence, Miroku had almost fallen asleep before Sango asked one last question for the evening. "What do you do with that thing, now that we've used it up?" She whispered.

Miroku's eyes shot open and he suddenly regretted not building that fire.

He bashfully looked up at Sango and blushed, removing the condom. He leaned over and set it down in the fire pit. Hopefully no one would think of coming for them until after he had taken care of it in the morning.

That settled the still undressed lovers drifted into a peaceful and exhausted slumber together, the first of many. Miroku's final thought before falling asleep was, _"I can't believe Kagome only brought one."_


	3. Fluff!

A/N: This chapter is just between InuYasha and Kagome. If you were only reading the fic for Sango x Miroku fluff, that last chapter was it! If you enjoy InuYasha x Kagome fluff you can feel free to read on my friend!

This is the last chapter! THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! Everyone who has reviewed (or is intending to) can now feel free to pat themselves on the back. You guys mean a lot to me! I really appreciate hearing from you; YOU ROCK!

Sorry, but this chapter is super short; I usually like chapters to be at least 1000 words, but this one only clocks in at around 650. In retrospect, I probably should have just lopped this chapter at the end of the last one...oh well. I hope you enjoy this small bit of Kag x Inu fluff!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let me in Kagome! I'm not gunna beg!" InuYasha growled outside Kagome's window. After following her out of the hut he made the mistake of trying to stop her at the well, and was sat at least five times before she made the jump to her time. Once the feeling had come back to his brain he followed her. Now for the past who-knows-how-long he had been crouching outside her window as she refused to let him in.

"You already are begging!" Kagome angrily yelled through her sobs. This time he had gone too far in accusing Miroku and her of having an affair. Her sobs grew louder as she thought of how little he must trust her to come to such conclusions.

InuYasha's ears pressed to his head at the sound and smell of her ongoing tears. He hated it when she cried. _'Think InuYasha, think! She'll never love you if she can't forgive you for what you said about her and Miroku. Grrr, what can I say to her!' _He thought, angry at himself for once again destroying his chances at making Kagome his mate.

Then, a brilliant idea formed in his mind. He would just have to tell her that he loved her! If that didn't settle things between them, nothing would. With the window between them, it was easy for InuYasha to imagine he was alone in a tall tree, confessing to himself.

"Kagome," he sighed pressing his forehead against her bedroom window. It was a good thing he couldn't smell her family around. He wouldn't have gotten the chance to tell her anything if they had been home to come inquire about what all the yelling was for.

"Kagome, the reason I got so upset and jumped to conclusions is...well...I love you Kagome." He heard her sobs stop suddenly as she took in a sharp breath. He knew it was now or never.

"I know I'm a stupid jerk for thinking those bad things about you and Miroku, but I just got so angry at the thought of you being close to another guy that I lost it. You know how I am when that Hobo comes to see you! Please don't hate me, Kagome! I don't know what I would do if you didn't come back."

He growled when he received no response and pushed his hands against the still shut window. "Oi, wench! Would you just open the damn window already, so I can tell you to your face!"

InuYasha yelped as the widow suddenly flew open. He fell forward and landed on a very startled Kagome. When they came back to their senses InuYasha brought one of his hands up to her face, placing a stray piece of her messed hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. "So, you forgive me or what?" He asked smirking down at her.

"Oh, InuYasha...I love you, too." Kagome pulled the now full out smiling InuYasha down to her lips. He moaned a little as her lithe tongue slipped into his willing mouth. They made out on her floor for a good amount of time before InuYasha pulled back. He still had one more matter to settle before they got too carried away.

"Kagome," he started.

"Yes, InuYasha?" She dreamily answered him, not quite over her state of euphoria.

"What's a condom?" He asked in almost the same childlike manor that Shippo had.

Kagome's already flushed cheeks turned a bit redder and she smiled shyly.

"Well, I only brought Miroku the one. There's still a whole package in the drawer by my bed if you'd like to test a few out."

InuYasha growled sensuously in the back of his throat. From the way Kagome's smell turned more aroused once she had made the comment, he could tell he was going to enjoy whatever that little square was a lot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: It's over!


End file.
